Oblivious Guardian
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Time travel sucks. This is especially true when you have no idea what anyone is saying. Okay, so it isn't that bad, but with everything happening, Mel's surprised she hasn't gone insane by now. Possible Ravio/Summer.
1. Falling Through Time

Daichi: Admit it, this would be more interesting than what we actually got. Amongst other things, it would clear up a lot. And yes, this will likely be a trilogy.

Verity: You mean like everything else, give or take supplementary material and last minute additions?

Tsukaimon: If we owned anything, this would be how the game actually went.

21211221

Melanie held on tightly to the Pichu sleeping in her arms as she walked up the steps to Booker's house. The little electric rodent's broken ukulele was tucked under her arm. It had been difficult enough fighting with the Pokemon Pinchers earlier, and she was looking forward to some quality rest.

How she wished she had a Partner of her own, like Ben and Staraptor. It would certainly take a load off of her mind.

"Today's been a full day, what with everything that's happened since we came to the region." She mused to herself, thinking about her missing friend. They had gone to the Ranger School together, and Ben had been the representative for the graduating class.

"Agreed. I recommend you get some sleep as soon as possible." That was Voice-Nav, a new feature built into her Styler. It was an experiment, and she was the beta test, to see how it would preform.

The Voice-Nav was meant to be a guide for Rangers, able to speak Browser data and such out loud. It would also give tips about your health and similar tidbits. Melanie's Voice-Nav was feminine and seemed a little too intelligent for a simple machine. It was probably nothing to be worried about, but she had watched several movies about machines taking over the world, and couldn't help but feel worried.

The reason that Melanie and Voice-Nav were in Oblivia at all was to fight the Pokemon Pinchers, who were stealing Pokemon to use for their own twisted ends. Little did they know, but the world had a different adventure in mind for them.

122112

"Well, I think I can fix the ukulele," Booker began, "So, I guess, nothing really bad happened besides the shrine breaking."

"Booker! Nick! Ranger!"

Melanie turned around. "Would it kill them to remember my name?"

"Something's happening to that stone at the edge of the village!" Immediately, she headed straight out the door, ignoring all common sense.

When she arrived, the stone was glowing.

"Melanie, I highly advise you not touch that. I am receiving a large amount of unidentified energy." It was too late, as she had already poked it, sending herself and Voice-Nav far away, to a place and time when Oblivia's Legendaries were young.

122121

Ravio prided himself on being his father's son. Out of the entire region, his family was the only one who's Temple Partners were ever Legendary. His own Partner was Celebi, with time travel abilities. Well, he'd had time travel abilities. Ever since the Temples were corrupted, he hadn't been able to use them.

He looked at where the little psychic picked himself up. "You can keep trying, it won't work. It's been a month, and you can tell it's not working."

"I can try, Ravio. If I can warn someone that this could happen..."

"You don't think my dad wouldn't have covered it? His Temple Partner is an Arceus, for crying out loud!"

"Ravio..."

"It's fine. It's been a month, I'm mostly over it." The conversation was cut off by the sound of a girl's scream. Immediately, the boy and his Pokemon took off.

122112121221

" _Alright, seriously, where are we?"_ Melanie asked herself. It looked like a village in the middle of a deep woods, but that couldn't be right. It was like Cocona, only smaller and newer.

" _Perhaps time travel is involved in some way?"_

" _No, I don't believe so. Well, maybe. Wait, how can you tell?"_

" _My programming is designed for almost every situation. Unfortunately, little such programming exists for the situation we have landed ourselves in. In a case where this happens, I am meant to shut down until your request. However, that is just a suggestion."_ It took a few moments for the reasoning behind Voice-Nav's behavior sank in.

" _Oh, Arceus... you're sentient, aren't you?"_

" _All evidence points to the affirmative."_

"Um, hello! You aren't from here, are you? I heard a scream and wanted to make sure you were all right..." Melanie could see the boy, and could detect concern in his voice, but nothing else.

" _Voice-Nav, have any clue what he's saying?"_

" _Preliminary examination suggests the ancient Oblivian language, with the Renbow-Mitonga dialect. However, I have no translation software, and, as the internet has not yet been invented, no method of obtaining such. My recommendation is to learn the local language, and fast."_

"What are you saying? I don't understand..." The boy looked around, before grinning. "Celebi! I could use your help!" Almost immediately, a little Legendary flew out of one of the buildings.

" _Of course! Psychics make excellent translators. Of course, that's assuming he is not behind all of this."_

 **'Why, hello! I'll just take a little look into your minds. A sentient machine, nice... Pokemon Rangers? Interesting. Well, I can safely tell you that you have, in fact, time traveled, and this is ten thousand years in your past. However, I cannot help you, as my powers have been unavailable to me since the temples were corrupted last month.'**

" _Temples? Corruption? What exactly is going on here?"_

Celebi and the boy seemed to be discussing something, then the boy turned to her and pointed to himself. "Ravio."

Realizing that that was his name, Melanie pointed to herself. "Melanie."

"Melah... Meloh... Melola?"

Sighing, she decided to simplify things a bit.

"Mel."

Then she pointed at her Styler. "Voice-Nav."

"Voya... Voisi... Navai?"

Irritated, she shortened that as well. "V.N." If he couldn't pronounce that, she was living in the wilderness from then on.

The piece of machinery she was referring to, however, was not pleased by this.

" _My designation is not all that difficult! I refuse to have it shortened like that!"_

" _Look, I'm not going to deal with this constantly. We can certainly learn to live here, but we have to make concessions. I'm certainly not pleased about defaulting to my first-grade nickname, but I can deal. We're fighting a language barrier, and not everyone has access to Psychics."_

And that was how Mel came to live in the past. She had no clue how long it would be until they could return to the present, if ever, but she could deal.

Well... maybe.

12212112

Daichi: This is just an exposition chapter. It gets better, I promise.


	2. Not a Child

Daichi: This takes place about a week after the last one, so Mel has a house now.

Verity: We don't own these things.

122121

Mel woke up with the sun. This was not normal, as she was not a morning person, and only got up once she had to. Of course, this could be perfectly explained by the fact that V.N. woke with the sun, and was able to access any feature of the Capture Styler. Whoever thought that was a good idea, she didn't know.

 _"Come on, five more minutes,_ " She muttered. This was a strange time to get used to, where Pokemon and humans could understand each other perfectly. If only she knew how to speak to them, it would be perfect. Then again, it wouldn't be that hard to learn, and she had no idea when she was going back.

If she was going back.

121212

"Mel! Mel!" She had just gotten outside, when she heard Ravio calling out to her. He considered her a friend, it seemed. She didn't know why. They couldn't even communicate without the help of a psychic. But he would still come up to the house where she was staying, and drag her off somewhere.

 _"What is it?"_ She asked, knowing that he wouldn't understand. He seemed to get the gist of it, however.

"Well, today the village's children are meeting their Temple Partners, and I remembered you didn't have one, so you're going to go with them!" She had no clue what he had just said. She supposed she'd just go with it. It couldn't possibly go that wrong, right?

211221

The village square was filled with little kids, and Mel was just a little bit put out when she realized she was expected to join them.

 _"I'm not a child."_ She could hear V.N. laughing. She didn't even know an A.I. program could laugh, even a sentient one. They were both quiet, however, when an old man came to the front of the crowd.

"Children, and newcomer, today is an important part of our culture. Despite the corruption of the temples, and everything bad that has come with it, life goes on. While several of these younglings have lost parents in the ongoing struggle, they have hope for their futures. Today, we make that hope reality by giving them a partner to assist them in their lives."

She knew the word 'partner.' It was one of the ways people referred to Pokemon, but never the wild ones. The rest was just babble to her. The kids, however, were clinging to his every word. When he turned away, the children followed him, and Ravio gestured to her to go with them.

 _"V.N., you are fully charged, right?"_

 _"Completely functional. However, if we run into any Electric Types, I would not be adverse to a bit more power. Just in case. Which moron tied the battery to the ability of the Styler to not fall to pieces, anyway?"_

 _"That would be Hastings. You know that, his experiments created you."_ Now, losing all power if the Styler fell apart was one thing. You wouldn't need it, after all. But directing all damage to the battery was an explosion just waiting to happen. Feeling confident that she didn't have much to worry about, however, she followed the crowd out into the wilderness.

12212112

Mel had been new to Oblivia before everything, but she was certain that the forest had never spread quite so far in every direction. Sure, she was fairly certain that it was a long time, but such a large forest couldn't all just disappear. There was a large gap in a different direction, and the children would sneak uneasy glances at it. She wondered what it was.

The old man paused at the entrance to a cave and turned to the group. "This is where you will begin. You shall each go in alone, and do what is asked of you. We may be out here for a while, so those of you going later had better have something to do." She didn't know what he said, but she caught on quickly. Sitting on a rock, she waited for her turn.

21212121

It was sunset when the child before her, a little girl, came out carrying an Azurill. It was her turn, and she walked into the cavern, wondering what was going to happen. She was slightly sore from sitting on a rock all day, but that couldn't be helped.

The cave was, naturally, rather dark and cold. There was none of the modern lighting she was used to, so she was mostly putting her foot in front of her and hoping she didn't walk off of a ledge. But if the village's children were allowed in unsupervised, than it must be safe. She hoped.

Each step she took seemed to echo strangely, and the air itself seemed to push against her.

 _'And so it begins.'_ She should have been shocked to hear a voice in her head, but with everything that had happened in the past week, she had lost her ability to feel surprised. _'Yes, you are a strange child. What happened to you should not have been possible, and yet, it did. Tell me, what is your full name?'_

 _"Melanie Summers."_ It came out before she could consider it. Still, nothing wrong with letting someone know your name. If this voice could see into her name, then it would know it anyway.

 _'Melanie Summers, this is where the children of Cocona come to meet the Pokemon that will accompany them throughout life. Most receive them when they reach the age to enter the Temples, which is why they are called Temple Partners. Your Temple Partner is determined based on your actions here. The choice is yours. How will you proceed? Pick a path, and your life shall unfold before you.'_

212121

Daichi: So, what will Mel have as a Partner?

Verity: Makuhita. You put it in the description, it isn't hard to guess. Especially since you use Makuhita in the game.


End file.
